In a known device comprising a LED or an OLED, an electronic switching driver is applied to provide a suitable load current to the (O)LED. Such a device may be a LCD display having a (O)LED backlight, an automotive light assembly, e.g. a rear combination light (RCL) or any other lighting device. Such an electronic switching driver is in general preferably a low-cost circuit.
A suitable low-cost switching driver circuit may be a known self-oscillating driver circuit. Such a switching driver circuit comprises a self-oscillating switch circuit. A disadvantage of the known self-oscillating switch circuit is a limited efficiency. In particular, a power switch transistor is gradually switched off, while a load current flows through the power switch transistor. Consequently, during the period of being switched off, power is dissipated in the power switch transistor. Such power is lost, resulting in a relatively low efficiency. Moreover, due to the power dissipation in the power switch transistor, only a limited load current may be applied in order to prevent damage to the power switch transistor.